


spending quality time with friends

by kaiszo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humiliation, I cannot tag, Porn, Porn Watching, alex is a lil shit, definitely not taken from the rt your kink account on twitter, everyone is uncomfortable, gagging, god the atmosphere in this is unsettling, help them??? please, poor boys, probably ireland, probs isnt alex's first time watching porn, rip to all of them, this is supposed to be amusing please dont @ me, this is the only time im gonna write smth funny istg, wheres hercules where you need him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiszo/pseuds/kaiszo
Summary: alex suggests that him, john and laf should watch humiliation porn together as a joke.it ends up with all of them sitting in uncomfortable positions.





	spending quality time with friends

Alex stormed into the dorm with an absolutely ridiculous thought in his head.  
  
"Guys? Come down here! I have a suggestion!" He shouted to get their attention, so that he could share his thoughts.  
  
Laf had made it first and John followed after. "What is it? Don't tell me it's something stupid." John sighed, looking at Alex with slight disappoint in his eyes already.  
  
Alex's smirk was probably already giving it away.  
  
"Alex, no." Laf said, seeming to have read his mind.  
  
"So, I've been thinking, why not spend some quality bonding time with you guys?"  
  
John and Laf nodded, still skeptical over what was coming next.  
  
"Over some porn."  
  
"God, Alex no!" John cried as Laf stood there unamused, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Alex, mon dieu, what makes you think that that's a good idea?"  
  
Alex's smirk turned into a devilish grin from the boys discomfort.  
  
"Seems like a nice idea to me, so why not? We'll see who can endure the most discomfort out of us three."  
  
Long story short, it wasn't a nice idea.  
  
"Okay, you know what Alex? Fine. One time won't hurt, right Laf?" John replied, looking over at Laf who was shaking his head furiously.  
  
"Laf please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Laf please."  
  
"No!"  
  
Alex sighed. It seemed that he had to improvise. He had to convince that French fucker to do it somehow, and he knew his preferences.  
  
"S'il vous plaît, Monsieur!" He cried out, in a sexual tone.  
  
"Merde!"  
  
Alex couldn't hold his laughter when he stared at Laf's uncomfortable expression.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. That is the first and last time you are doing that to me."  
  
With all of them ready to get uncomfortable, Alex allowed all of them to sit on the large sofa.  
  
"Alright boys, buckle up, get uncomfortable, because this is going to be a wild ride!"  
  
Both of them rolled their eyes and slouched onto the sofa on both sides of Alex.  
  
"You better not, how you say, beat your meat, in front of us, Alex."  
  
John couldn't bring himself not to laugh, and Alex just looked at Laf strangely as a wide grin spread across the foreigner's face.  
  
"Anyhow, let's pick something out." Alex said, turning the RedTube app onto the big screen in front of them.  
  
"Are we watching this on the TV?" John asked, clearly surprised.  
  
"Hell yeah, Jackie!" Alex smiled, knowing that it would get even more uncomfortable.  
  
Laf just sat there, reconsidering his choices. Damn Alex, damn his stupid decisions, damn his sinful little voice.  
  
"Let's see here.." Alex's eyes had been scanning the front page for a while now, when he saw something and smiled. When he looked over at Laf and John, he figured that they saw it too.  
  
"Alex n-"  
  
"Big Cock Founding Daddy Laughs at Submissive Slave! Great!"  
  
Alex's grin was the widest it had been that day when he read the title out loud. Both John and Laf knew he'd pick that one because of the historical themes.  
  
"Let's go boys! Get ready, because this is going to be interesting!"  
  
He clicked onto the link and it started immediately.  
  
Neither of them knew what they were expecting, but from the title it would seem logical to know that it was humiliation.  
  
On the screen, a light-skinned man with a slight resemblance to Laf appeared. Alex turned his head to check up on Laf, to see that his eyes had widened.  
  
"Laf, that dude looks just like you! Are you not telling us something?" John laughed in a mocking tone, which made Laf point his middle finger at him.  
  
This man was in a purple suit with a long coat. As the screen panned across, a short man, which weirdly looked like Alex. John, of course, laughed at the awkward situation.  
  
The smaller man was doing some polishing on the taller man's shoes which were across the room in the large, pantry-sized closet.  
  
Of course, he was bending over to reach for a new pair of shoes each time he had finished.  
  
None of the men watching looked too amused.  
  
_"You there." the taller man said, his voice musty and deep._  
  
Damn, this definitely wasn't Laf.  
  
_"Me, sir?" The smaller man replied._  
  
"Okay, okay wait a minute." John paused the images on screen, "Alex, try to say what the small guy just said."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say what the small one is just after saying!"  
  
You could hear the slap of Laf's palm on his forehead.  
  
"You mean 'Me, sir?'"  
  
Oh.  
  
Well..  
  
"See! He sounds just like you! I never thought of you as a bottom!"  
  
Laf almost choked on his own saliva when he heard the sentence being spoken.  
  
"What's so funny?" Alex questioned him, seeming to be slightly offended.  
  
"I cannot believe he _hasn't_ thought of you as a bottom yet."  
  
Alex scowled at him, "Laf, you fucking cunt. Don't underestimate my sexual position."  
  
Laf just scoffed and resumed the video.  
  
_"Yes, you boy. Come over here." The taller man had gestured for him to come closer. The smaller man of course, obeyed his command and took a few steps closer.  
_  
_It seemed as though the smaller man was scared, as he kept his mouth shut. "You may speak if you'd like to."  
  
__"Thank you, sir."  
  
_ "Jesus Christ, this is fucking tiring already." John complained, to have Alex shush him so that he could focus on watching this.. monstrosity.  
  
_"Why do you want to see me, sir?" The smaller male whined, appearing to be slightly trembling.  
  
__"I've noticed that you are not working to the best of your ability." The man had a Southern drawl.  
  
_ John groaned out of boredom, throwing his head back, which resulted in getting a slap from Alex.  
  
"Ow, bitch!"  
  
Those two words even made Laf shush him, so he just decided that it would be logical to keep quiet.  
  
_"I-I'm sorry, sir, I-I'll work harder."  
  
__"People like you should be punished, don't you think? The anger rising in his voice was growing more and more evident.  
  
__"I-I'll really work harder, sir, I swear."  
  
__"You did not answer my question. Don't you think people like you should get punished, people who are lacking effort?"  
  
__"Yes sir."  
  
__The taller male stood up from his seated position and leaned down, closer to the slaves ear.  
__  
"Follow me."  
  
_ Laf paused the footage, getting a whine and a dirty look from Alex.  
  
"Is this supposed to be hot? You can clearly see the forced 'acting' and uncomfortable lip biting." Laf criticized, being disappointed with what was presented to him.  
  
"Laf.. It's porn. The acting isn't supposed to be good. The only thing they want you to focus on is the sex." Alex replied to Laf's snarky remark. He couldn't say that he didn't like it though. Probably going to watch it lat-  
  
Someone played the footage again. Less thinking, more watching.  
  
_They made it to a big room with a desk directly in the middle. Everything on the desk was tidied so that there was enough room for something, or someone to sit on it. The door slammed shut and the Southerner pulled the slave into a rough, sloppy kiss. They pulled away and the dominant one gestured at the other's rags. He obviously wanted them off, and the other was oblivious to what he was suggesting. After what seemed like a long while of confusion, the larger man had  started pulling away at his rags, throwing them into the corner of the room.  
  
Once the short man was fully undressed, the other man pulled him back into a worse, even sloppier kiss, where he was pulling at his hair every so often.  
  
"S-sir.." The slave panted breathlessly between the tugs, already seeming to be hard.  
  
_ "Can he at least be a bit more professional with the kiss?" John remarked, getting The Look from Alex.  
  
John looked down in disappointment, but didn't mean to notice that in the corner of his eye, he could see a bulge in Alex's jeans.  
  
"Oh my god, seriously, Alex?" He yelled as the the speakers were letting out wet sounds and moans.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" Alex retaliated as Laf slightly shuffled away from him.  
  
"You're fucking hard!"  
  
Laf couldn't help but to start snickering.  
  
"So what? Am I not allowed to have a boner when watching porn?"  
  
"But Laf and I are here!"  
  
"And? We're close friends, it's about time we got boners simultaneously."  
  
"But? No? Sto-"  
  
John's words were cut short by Alex pecking him on the lips.  
  
"Well, that's one way to shut me up."  
  
"Bonjour? I am still here?" Laf slapped Alex's back.  
  
"Yes, I'm aware." Alex replied with a smug look on his face, feeling satisfied when Laf rolled his eyes.  
  
_After what seemed like an eternity, the two pulled away from each other. It was about time that something happened. The aristocrat took his long, velvet coat off and sat on the desk. He motioned for the weakling who stood just opposite him to come closer. They looked into each others eyes for an uncomfortable 5 seconds, before he got pulled down onto his knees by his hair, eye level with the other man's cock. He watched as the man who sat before him undid his breeches and -  there it_ _was._  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ." Laf gasped, getting stares from the other two, "Sorry."  
  
_The smaller man took the length between his fingers, staring at how big it was. The man above him was twitching every so often, tugging him by the hair. "What are you waiting for? Get going." He shuddered, before forcing the other's mouth onto his cock without warning, causing him to gag. It continued being shoved down his throat, making him gag every time. His gaze went up to look at the desperate aristocrat above him, who was panting hard with a sinful expression on his face, letting out low moans which rattled in his chest for too long. Having his hair pulled so sharply looked painful.  
  
_ Alex held onto his head, as he was imagining the pain that the smaller male was experiencing. He could slightly feel it, and it was anything but arousing.  
  
_He was pulled away from his cock with a satisfying pop, lips left swollen and red.  
  
"Good Boy, the taller man whimpered, loosening his grip on the other's hair. He stood up and began undoing his cravate. "Bend over the desk."  
  
"Yes sir." The slave obeyed, chest pressed down onto the hard wood of the desk.  
  
All of a sudden, his mouth was being tied closed with the cravate, already moistening with saliva.  
  
The man pulled out a vial of some sort of oil, and slicked himself up with it. When he pressed the tip onto the other's hole, a small whine escaped the gagged mouth.  
  
_ "Oh don't do it."  
  
"Don't do it."  
  
"Do not do it."  
  
_He thrusted into his hole uncomfortably, without warning.  
  
_ "Ah shit! No!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Who the fuck would do that?"  
  
The room was filled with frustrated, painful yells from all three men, as they cringed watching the monstrosity which was playing before them.  
  
"You always have to prepare them first! It hurts otherwise!"  
  
"I can almost feel how painful the friction would be, Jesus!"  
  
"Fucking hell Alex!"  
  
"Now what do you want?"  
  
"You're even harder now?"  
  
"Obviously!"  
  
"How though?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about you on your knees, of course. Calling me sir and su-"  
  
"Alex, you kinky bitch!" Laf yelled, hitting Alex full force with a pillow.  
  
"What the fuck did I do?"  
  
"Not on my watch! I don't want to know what goes on between you two!"  
  
"Are you sure..?"  
  
"Yes I'm fucking sure! Jesus!" Laf placed the pillow in its original spot again.  
  
John was just sitting there, laughing at the scared Alex. Poor Alex, but he kinda deserved it.  
  
"Respect your friends, Alex" John chuckled.  
  
They didn't even hear the moaning coming through the speakers when they got distracted, yelling because of sexual frustration, but once they calmed down a bit they heard it. Again.  
  
_"Sir, sir please, I'm going to- ah! Please sir! Keep going!" The slave cried out. He must've taken the cravate out of his mouth.  
  
__"Really? You're going to come? So quickly? Looks like no effort is needed for you whatsoever." The other laughed above him. He bent over, closer to his ear, "You're a dirty fucking whore."  
  
__The smaller male moaned out loud, letting out a slight scream when the other bit the skin just between his neck and shoulder, hard.  
  
__White liquid came squirting out of the weaker man's cock, spilling onto the dark, wooden flooring.  
  
The other finished soon after, spilling inside of the small, now gaping hole. They were both panting hard.  
  
"I hope you've learned your lesson boy."  
  
"I have, sir. I will work harder next time."  
  
And with that, the monstrosity had ended.  
  
_ "Holy shit."  
  
"Nice pick, Alex."  
  
"Thanks Laf. I didn't realize it would be that painful to watch, sorry, to both of you."  
  
"It's okay, but you will pay for that kiss that you gave me."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Wait, are we all painfully hard now?"  
  
"That's where you're correct, French fucker."  
  
"Don't call me that, Caribbean cunt."  
  
"Found a new nickname for me, eh?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
They all sat there in silence for a solid minute, thinking.  
  
"Should we all just finish ourselves off?" John suggested.  
  
"That's the boring way Joh-"  
  
"We are not fucking."  
  
"Pfft, who would think that?" Alex laughed nervously, switching glances between John and Laf.  
  
They all ended up finishing themselves off, in private.

**Author's Note:**

> BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH GOD THIS IS SO DUMB  
> ALEX YOU BITCH  
> everyone has confused boners now poor boys  
> poor, poor boys.
> 
> OK REAL SHIT I COULDNT STOP SMILING WHILE WRITING THIS THIS IS STUPID


End file.
